<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Act by whitecrossgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064193">Double Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl'>whitecrossgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badly, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Twins, both are crushing on each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: I'm an identical twin and you're the only one who can tell my twin and I apart. </p>
<p>Daniel Sousa has a twin who tried to see if anyone in the SSR can tell the difference between them. Of course, nothing gets past Peggy Carter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came to me because Enver is actually an identical twin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That wasn’t Daniel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peggy noticed him straight away when he walked into the SSR. He looked like Daniel, walked like Daniel, even sounded like Daniel as he greeted the other agents, yet Peggy knew it wasn’t him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not because she spent a lot of time observing Daniel Sousa and his muscled arms and cute smile and gorgeous eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope not at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course not. She was a trained spy; was trained to know the little quirks and mannerisms of a person, to recognise when something, anything was amiss. And something was amiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one else seemed to notice the possibility that ‘Daniel’ wasn’t Daniel. Then again, most of the guys were that hungover, they wouldn’t notice if a full travelling circus burst into the office. Case in point, when she had walked in this morning, Thompson had clasped his hands over his ears and burst into tears at the sound of her heels against the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing her gaze on him, ‘Daniel’ turned around and looked at her. “Is everything alright Peggy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not Daniel.” Peggy said bluntly as ‘Daniel’ laughed nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OK Peggy, if I’m not Daniel then who am I?” ‘Daniel’ challenged as Thompson glanced at them, looking puzzled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feeling OK Marge? Thought it was me who drank a whole bottle of whisky last night.” Thompson said as his stomach churned at the memory. Whisky was not his friend anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No that was you,” Peggy said as she kept eye contact with ‘Daniel’, trying to spot any physical differences aside from the obvious one, because even if her theory was right, there was no point demanding someone show her their leg. Yet he was completely identical to Daniel. Same neatly combed hair, same playful smile, glittering dark brown, almost black eyes, his usual attire of shirt, tie, vest and slacks. Even had one of Daniel's crutches propped against the desk next to him which he had come in with. He was virtually identical to Daniel. Save for one difference that she finally spotted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re left handed. Daniel is right handed.” Peggy said, tilting her head to the pen that he had in his hand. He had been writing just before he had turned around to her and even before he had sat down, despite holding the crutch with it, he had instinctively reached for items using his dominant, left hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel’s doppelganger glanced at his left hand and chuckled before he turned towards the door. “You can come in now, cover’s been blown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel, the real Daniel, walked into the room, with a pocket watch in his hand. “Barely three minutes. I’m not sure whether to be impressed or disappointed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew straight away, I just wanted to be sure.” Peggy explained as Thompson did a double take as his hungover brain caught up with the situation. There were two Daniel Sousas in the SSR bullpen. And he knew he wasn't still drunk because there was only one of him and one Peggy Carter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the- Sousa, are you a twin?!” Thompson asked and Daniel rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he’s my clone.” Daniel quipped. “This is Paul, my twin brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the better looking one.” Paul joked as Daniel thumped him on the arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least I’m older than you.” Daniel retorted as Paul passed his crutch back to him and stood up. “So what gave it away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peggy noticed that I was left handed. Then again, the way you talk about her, I knew she would be the one to work it out.” Paul explained as Peggy looked at the twins testily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what does that mean?” Peggy asked carefully. That sounded like a compliment but there was something in the way that Daniel glared at his brother that told her there was something more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the way he talks about you. Said you’re the only one who has a working brain around here.” Paul quipped; he had heard Daniel talk all about Agent Peggy Carter. He sounded just like Paul had when he had met his Edie. Poor sucker had it bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well someone has to,” Peggy replied as Thompson pulled a face at her. “Especially when others are too hungover to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should probably get out of here before Dooley shows up.” Thompson warned. “He’s not keen on visitors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta get to work anyway. I’m a cop in the NYPD if you guys ever need any help.” Paul said as he shook Thompson’s hand and walked over to Peggy. “By the way, my brother really likes you. A lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re leaving!” Daniel said, tugging Paul by the collar and leading him out of the SSR. Peggy ducked her face down toward her desk to try and hide her smile as Thompson rolled his eyes at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Jack thought to himself, the sooner those two got their act together and made a move, the better. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>